Prophecy
by Aeyame
Summary: [Complete]Raven never joined the Titans, and now she attends Jump City university. But what will Trigon do to fulfill the Prophecy. Better description inside.BBRae Slight RobStar
1. Visions

_Arella had never traveled to Azarath when she was pregent with Raven. Instead she decieded to stay in Jump city and try to hide the maddness that she knew her child would bestow upon the world from her child. Raven grew up with her powers always being an outcast from everyone. She still had her powers and that's why she had to keep her emotions in check to keep control of her powers. But she knews nothing of Trigon, Azarath, or being a half demon. Well except for what she knew as legends from ancient books that her mother had given to her. She had heard of the Teen Titans and had once seen them fight a battle, but had never thought of joining them because she knew that they would be like everyone else and think she was creepy. When she was younger she had always sercertly thought that Beast Boy was cute._

_Raven's 20 and 5'11" and in college. She's still and outcast. Beast Boy's 18 and 6'1"still a member of the Titans. Starfire is 19 and 5'11"also a member of the Titans. Robin is 20 and 6'0", and Cyborg is 22 and still 6'0". The Team isn't called The Teen Titans anymore It's just The Titans._

Chapter 1

Visions

Fire surrounded Raven every where. She began to cough uncontolably. Looking at what seemed to be jump city, she saw Trigon. He was destorying everything that was in site. She wanted to stop him. Raven tried to stand, but the smoke that surrounded her was too much. Trying to spit out the three words that might help her, and she passed out.

Raven screamed as she awoke. "A...a... a dream?" she muttered to herself. She took a quick glance at the clock. 4:35 AM. '_I hope my neighbors didn't hear that._' She layed back down to go to sleep. Once she was asleep she was haunted by the same nightmare. Again she screamed as she awoke. A quick glance at the clock told her that there was no point in going back to sleep because it was 6:07 AM. She slowy rose out of her bed and got dressed for class.

Her room was the place that she felt the most secure and a rest, but she never was at all. She sat down at the edge of her bed and picked up the book that she had been reading the night before.

At around 6:45 she heard a large explosion outside. She darted to the window, and peered though her curtins. It was Terra. She was probably just bored and decieded to detroy something for the hell of it. Raven ran out of her room, and out of the builing. She stood in a corner leaning up agaisnt the wall out of site to see The Titans. Several moments later Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg ran up to Terra.

"Why do loves destroying things so much Terra?" Robin asked. (AN: Sorry I couldn't think of any cheesy lines)

"Oh You know I can't help myself." Terra replied.

"Well you should consider stoping." Robin said.

"Never." Terra lifted up her arms and two chunks of the ground came up and flew towards the Titans. They all jumped out of the way. As he was landing Beast Boy turned into a tiger and leaped at Terra. Several rocks flew up and knocked Beast Boy down. Starfire shot several starbolts at Terra, but Terra easly dodged them. Robin threw a few exploding discs and came through the smoke and knocked Terra off of the rock she was standing on. She raised an other rock to stand on and several rocks down on Robin, pinning him to the ground.

Raven saw Trigon again and she saw the city in ruins. She a vision. By the time she came out of it Robin and Cyborg were lying on the ground almost dead. Beast boy and Starfire weren't in to good of shape either. Beast Boy was trying to help Robin and Cyborg while Star was standing infront of them protecfting them from the rocks Terra was throwing at them. Terra sent a large bombardment of rock at them. So many that Star could barley destroy them all. Before the dust was even clear a giant Rock came hurdling towards them. Without thinking at all Raven jumped in and projected a shield to protect The Titans. Her shield made the rock fly back into Terra. Terra was sent flying off campus by the unexpected hit. Raven lowered the shield and began to walk away.

"Hey! Wait." Beast Boy said.

Raven stoped, "What?"

"Well Why are you just walking away? I mean you just saved us and we don't know who you are or anything." Beast Boy.

"Because I saved you? Big deal . . . I'm Raven" Raven continued walking.

Robin Got up in pain, "Wait."

"What?" Raven asked slightly annoyed.

"You should come back to the tower with us. You should answer some questions that all of us have." Robin offered.

"No thanks." Raven said.

"Why not?" Beast Boy said jumping infront of Raven. He wanted to see something other than her back.

Raven shocked "Because I don't want to . . . I don't see the point."

"The point is that we may even ask you to join the Titans. If you wanted to." Robin said still in pain.

"Please Raven acompany us back to our humble abode." Starfire said pushing Beast Boy out of the way.

"I don't think you would ever accept me as a Titan." Raven said slightly depressed.

"You don't know that." Robin replied.

"Yes I do." Raven went around starfire and walked away.

"What's with her?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know." Robin said, "but let's go back to the tower me and Cyborg need to rest."

They all got into the T-car and Beast Boy drove them home.

Raven walked into her room she knew that there would be no class today because the campus was half gone.

Raven awoke from an unusual peacful sleep. She opened her door and left her room. Not understanding why, she headed for the exit of the building. Once outside she saw fire everywhere and the city in ruins. She looked back at the dorm buidling and it was gone. Coughing she began to walk finding it harder to breath. After several minutes of walking she bacame light headed. She stoped and leaned up against a statue. She looked up and saw that it was Beast Boy frozen in time by stone. She turned around to run away then saw the other Titans exactly the same way. Looked up and Trigon was staring down at her. "The prophecy has been fulfilled." He said in the most evil voice that she had even heard. Raven woke up screaming again. She ran out of her room and into the bathroom on that floor. Once in there she splashed water from the sink into her face. She had had visions before, but they were never in her sleep or as long lasting as this on was.

"Gather more information on her and determine if she is a threat." Slade said from the shadows.

"Yes, sir." Terra replied.


	2. Titans Tower

_Arella had never traveled to Azarath when she was pregent with Raven. Instead she decieded to stay in Jump city and try to hide the maddness that she knew her child would bestow upon the world from her child. Raven grew up with her powers always being an outcast from everyone. She still had her powers and that's why she had to keep her emotions in check to keep control of her powers. But she knews nothing of Trigon, Azarath, or being a half demon. Well except for what she knew as legends from ancient books that her mother had given to her. She had heard of the Teen Titans and had once seen them fight a battle, but had never thought of joining them because she knew that they would be like everyone else and think she was creepy. When she was younger she had always sercertly thought that Beast Boy was cute._

_Raven's 20 and 5'11" and in college. She's still and outcast. Beast Boy's 18 and 6'1"still a member of the Titans. Starfire is 19 and 5'11"also a member of the Titans. Robin is 20 and 6'0", and Cyborg is 22 and still 6'0". The Team isn't called The Teen Titans anymore It's just The Titans._

Chapter 2

The Titan Tower

Raven opened the door and entered the factory. "Why does Arella want to meet me here?" Raven said to herself.

"She doesn't." Terra came out from the shadows, and sent two large rocks at Raven. Raven easly sent them back at Terra with a quick movment of her hand. Terra was suprised and dodged the rocks.

The alarm went off in the Titans tower. "Trouble." Starfire stated.

"Looks like Terra." Cyborg said.

The Titans headed to the factory. Once there they were trying to break anything to get to Terra on the inside, but nothing was working. The walls wouldn't break and the windows were so thick that you couldn't see through them. Beast Boy spoted a door and walked towards it. "Friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked.

"Umm . . . Beast Boy I doubt that's going to work." Robin said.

"Yeah man with walls this tough and windows this thick why would a-" Beast Boy cut Cyborg off by opening the door.

"How else would Terra get in?" Beast Boy said with a smirk on his face. Everyone else walked shocked. They heard noise coming from an a different part of the building. "Where's it coming from?" Beast Boy asked looking around.

"I don't know." Cyborg replied.

"Spilt up and find out." Robin comanded. Everyone ran in different directions. A few moment later, Beast Boy felt the ground below him start to shake. Him and the ground slowly lifted up into the air. All of a sudden he was thrown across the room that he had just entered. Terra had been occuping Ravens time with other rocks. He and the rock flew at Raven. Raven turned around and put up a shield behind Beast Boys back. He continued to to fly towards her. He knocked her over and landed on top of her.

"Get off of me." She said in a calm, but threatening voice.

Beast Boy got up "Sorry."

"Whatever." Raven said.

Terra instantly hit Beast Boy back out of the room. Beast Boy got out his comunicator."Robin I found Terra." Beast Boy said.

"Gotcha." Robin said.Everyone headed for Beast Boy. Robin came running up followed by Cyborg and Starfire. "Where is she?"

"In there." Beast Boy said as everyone looked in and saw Raven fighting Terra. Terra noticed them then blocked them from entering with a rock, but Raven had noticed them too and removed the rock. Terra backed in between two machines. Raven used this as an opertuninty to smash the two machines together hurting Terra badly. She pushed the two machines apart, but she was still hurt badly. The Titans just watched in awe. Then realized that they were supposed to be fighting.

"Titans GO!" Robin yelled. The Titans ran though the door. Starfire began to throw Starbolts at Terra. Raven just stoped because she knew that the Titans could handdle it. Beast Boy turned into a cheetah and kicked Terra down then turned back to normal. Robin ran towards Terra to grab her before she could attack.

"Terra that's enough. Come back now." Terra heard Slade say from the ear piece.

Terra pulled out a rock from the wall and sent it at Robin. While he was dodging it she ran out the hole in the wall.

"Damn, I thought we had her this time." Robin said in dissapointment. Beast Boy noticed that Raven was walking out the door.

He cought up with her, "Why are you leaving?" he asked her.

"Because there's no point in staying around." She said as she continued walking.

Beast Boy walked next to her. " What are you just goin to keep showing up everywhere we are and basicly be a Titan, but never even talk to us and always leave early? I mean if Robin asked you would you even join?"

"No." Raven speeding up trying to get him to leave her alone.

"Well why not?" Standing in front of her so that she couln't keep walking.

"Because I don't want to be a Titan." She said trying to figure out a way around him.

"Then are just going to show up where do to help us?" He said making sure that there was no way around him.

"No." Raven said.

"Why not?" Beast Boy asked her again.

"No one is supposed to know that I have powers." Raven said pushing him out of the way. _'Not that it makes fit in any better.'_

Beast Boy grabed her arm, and Raven blushed slightly. "What would it hurt to just visit the Tower and consider joining?"

Raven sighed, "Fine." in a annoyed I'll do this if you leave me alone voice.

On the drive back in the T-car. Raven just stared out the window the whole way. Even though she expected them to be asking her questions. Everyone was waiting to get to the tower before asking her anything.

They entered the common room of the Titans tower. No one said a thing. Raven usually liked silence, but she could feel they're eyes on her trying to figure out what to say and expeccting her to say something.

"... So ... Ummm ... Raven ... You sure kicked her ass. Didn't she guys?" Beast Boy said breaking the silence. Eveyone was relieved. The Titans agreed and asked her questions. She answered all of them with brief mysterious answers.

She hadn't even wanted to tell Beast Boy about people not supposed to know about her powers. She felt that even that would make her seem creepy. For some reason she cared if Beast Boy thought she was creepy. '_I used to think he was cute when I had less control over my emotions, but I haven't thought like that for nearly 5 years. Plus I don't even know what he's like at all._'

Raven had been there for about 15 minutes and the Titans appeared to be finished asking questions. (Beast Boy was the only one that hadn't asked her anything) She could tell that they wanted better answers. "Well," Robin began, "Let's see what you can do." They left the common room, and went to the training room. The training room took up 4 floors. It was basically a big emtey room with a control pannel. They entered the room and everyone excet Raven went behind they control pannel. "We'll start off with something simple." Robin said then pressed a button on the pannel. about 25 five human shaped drones came out and ran at Raven. Raven lifted up her hand in a fist. A black aura was surrounding it. The drones were also surrounded the same black aura. Raven opened up her hand and the drones were pulled apart simultaniously. The Dark aura dissapeared. "Do you think that we should have her duel one of us?" Robin wispered to the other Titans. They nodded. "Alright. Starfire?" Starfire flew out in front of Raven. "Raven, your going to duel Starfire here." Starfire waved to Raven. Who just floated pretend to not have seen her wave. After fifteen minutes of fighting Robin told them to stop. Both were close to fainting. They landed on their knees and the guys walked over to them. "Raven, welcome to the teem." He held out a comunicator.

"What?" Raven said in disblief and confusion.

"You a member of the Titans now." Robin said still holding out the comunicator.


	3. Moving in

_Arella had never traveled to Azarath when she was pregent with Raven. Instead she decieded to stay in Jump city and try to hide the maddness that she knew her child would bestow upon the world from her child. Raven grew up with her powers always being an outcast from everyone. She still had her powers and that's why she had to keep her emotions in check to keep control of her powers. But she knews nothing of Trigon, Azarath, or being a half demon. Well except for what she knew as legends from ancient books that her mother had given to her. She had heard of the Teen Titans and had once seen them fight a battle, but had never thought of joining them because she knew that they would be like everyone else and think she was creepy. When she was younger she had always sercertly thought that Beast Boy was cute._

_Raven's 20 and 5'11" and in college. She's still and outcast. Beast Boy's 18 and 6'1"still a member of the Titans. Starfire is 19 and 5'11"also a member of the Titans. Robin is 20 and 6'0", and Cyborg is 22 and still 6'0". The Team isn't called The Teen Titans anymore It's just The Titans._

Chapter 3

Moving in

"Uhhhh ... Thanks." Raven said shocked. She took the comunicator. Robin walked over to Starfire and helped her up. Beast Boy hand out his hand to help up Raven. She just ingnored his hand and got up on her own.

Raven went back to her dorm to get her things. The room she was moving into already had a bed. She was waiting for the Titans to be asleep before she moved everything into her room. She didn't want anyone know what she had in her room or what it would look like. She opened the door that had her name on it. She had noticed that one of the Titans had a practically right next to hers, but she notice or care who it was. She began to levitate her stuff into her new room. She had one box left and she went out side of her room to get it.Out of the corner of her eye she saw Beast Boy come out of the room next to hers. '_Beast Boy?_' "Great." Raven said half sarcastically and half not.

Beast Boy looked up at her. '_She's moving into Terra's room?_' (AN: When she was a Titan.) "What?" Beast Boy said half asleep.

Raven thought that he hadn't heard her. "Ummm . . . Nothing." Raven nervously said.

"Whatever. Why are you awake this early?" Beast Boy asked.

"I"m moving in." Raven said with a leave me alone tone.

Sensing the tone, but ignoring it Beast Boy said, "This early?"

"Yes" She levitated the last box and took into her room. It took her an hour to organize her room with her powers.The clock said 5:35 am. She walked out of her room and went to the common room. She searched through the cabnits, but just as she had thought they didn't have any herbal tea. Since she expeccted them not to have it she had brought her own. She went back to her room and then came back with a pot that had tea packets in it. She took one of the tea packets and made her tea. After she made it she placed the pot in the cabnit.She didn't expect Beast Boy to be asleep on the couch, but he was and it was to dark to see him under his black blankets that blended in with the sofa. Beast Boy slowly opened his eyes and streched out. Raven was shocked by Beast Boy and was kicked back off of the sofa by him streching. Raven stood up pissed off. Beast Boy saw her then realized that he had kicked her off the couch.

"Uhhh." Beast Boy searched for the right words to say."Sorry."

Raven was pissed off, but she regained control of her emotions. Her face of rage disapeared and Beast Boy let out a sigh of relief. Raven had spilled her tea. She noticed a mop in the corner and levitated it over to the spilled tea. Beast Boy stood up and walked over to Raven. "It was my fault. I'll clean it up." He took the mop and began to clean the tea. Raven Walked over to the cabnit and made some more tea. "What is this?" Beast asked trying to make some conversation.

"Herbal tea." Raven replied.

"What's that?" Beast Boy finished moping up the tea.

"It's tea made with herbs." Raven said in a monotone. Her tea was finished. She sat down on the couch with it.

"oh." He finished moping and put it away. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Beast Boy noticed that the sun was rising. "Come with me!" Beast Boy grabed Ravens arm and took her up to the roof.

"Why are we up here?" Raven asked staring at Beast Boy in confusion.

"I watch the sun rise every morning even though I'm always last to get up." Beast Boy said not answering Ravens question.

"How is that possible?" Raven ignored that he didn't anwer her question.

"I always wake up at sun rise no matter how tired I am and I can't fall back asleep until the suns up. . . I guess it's just too beautiful." Beast Boy was embarassed to say that to Raven, someone who he barely knew. They sat there watching the sun rise. After the sun was up, Raven stood up and started to walk to to the door. "Raven," Raven stoped. "Please don't tell the other Titans."

"I won't." She promised.

"Ok. I'm trusting you, Raven." Ravens eyes widened in shock and surprise. Beast Boy got up and walked inside.

Those words replayed in Ravens mind over and over again. '_Ok. I'm trusting you, Raven. I'm trusting you, Raven. Trusting you, Raven. Trusting you. Trusting. I'm trusting you, Raven._' They burned into her mind and her soul. She had never recieved anyones trust other than her mothers. She thought that no one would ever trust her. After a few minutes there was a small explosion behind her. She knew that it was time to meditate. She figured that she might as well meditate there. She meditated for nearly 6 hours. She went into the common room.

"Wow, You sure do sleep in. Even Beast Boys up." Robin said.

"I've been up on the roof meditating since 6." Raven said as she made her self some more tea.

"Oh." Robin said surprised. Cyborg began to tease Robin. Raven sat down next to Beast Boy. He was playing video games and losing to the computer. Raven began to sip her tea. When Beast boy noticed Raven he blushed, but tried not. Raven noticed him blushing. She ignored him. Beast Boy wasn't paying attentionto his game and he died.

None of the other titans had noticed Beast Boy blush. Cybog noticed that Beast Boy had died. "My turn!" Cyborg got up and took the controller from Beast Boy.

"Hey! I was playing!" Beast Boy got up to take it.

"Not anymore. Shrimp." Cyborg ran away with the controller. Raven finished her tea.

"I'm taller than you now! You can't call me shrimp!" Beast Boy chashed Cyborg around the room. Raven got up and went to her room to get a book.

Cyborg didn't know what to say. "Uhhh . . . I still get to play." Raven came back with a book and began reading on the couch.

"She's strong. I'm not sure if I'm totally strong enough. I felt as if she was holding back." Terra said to Slade.

"Were you?" Slade asked.

"No." Terra replied. "But I suspect that she has joined the titans." Terra said.

"If she has then we'll just have to get to quit, and join us." Slade gave off his evil smirk.


	4. Return of Terra

_Arella had never traveled to Azarath when she was pregent with Raven. Instead she decieded to stay in Jump city and try to hide the maddness that she knew her child would bestow upon the world from her child. Raven grew up with her powers always being an outcast from everyone. She still had her powers and that's why she had to keep her emotions in check to keep control of her powers. But she knews nothing of Trigon, Azarath, or being a half demon. Well except for what she knew as legends from ancient books that her mother had given to her. She had heard of the Teen Titans and had once seen them fight a battle, but had never thought of joining them because she knew that they would be like everyone else and think she was creepy. When she was younger she had always sercertly thought that Beast Boy was cute._

_Raven's 20 and 5'11" and in college. She's still and outcast. Beast Boy's 18 and 6'1"still a member of the Titans. Starfire is 19 and 5'11"also a member of the Titans. Robin is 20 and 6'0", and Cyborg is 22 and still 6'0". The Team isn't called The Teen Titans anymore It's just The Titans._

Chapter 4

Terra and Slade

It had been 4 months since Raven had joined the Titans. They had expected Terra to show up a while after Raven had join since she seemed to only want to attack Raven, but they hadn't seen any sign of her or Slade. The four Titans sat in the common room. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games, Robin was cheering on Beast Boy, Starfire was trying to convince Raven to go the mall with her, and Raven was trying to read.

Raven and BeastBoy had begun to like each other. Neither would admit it, and it wasn't noticalbe either. They both were tring to convince them selves that they were just friends and that they felt nothing for the other. Beast Boy didn't want to have feeling for someone on the team ever since Terra. Raven just didn't want to be heart broken again. (AN:Not malchior, just guys from here past that used her mostly because she was smart growing up.) She was slowly starting to trust the other Titans, but she trusted Beast Boy the most. Mostly because he trusted her and she knew it. They both watched the sun rise every morning together. Raven still had visions on her sleep. They seemed like nightmares to her. She had at least one per night. Beast Boy heard her every night. He never got up to see if she was ok even when he wanted to, but he knew that she didn't open up to anyone. He wondered what she dreamed about. She had finally gotten tired of her nightmares. Raven looked up at the clock then got up to leave. "Friend Raven where are you departing to?"

"I need to go talk to someone." Raven said then walked out.

Beast Boy was sucpicious of where Raven was going. "I got to go to the bathroom. Robin take my place." He handed the controller to Robin. Beast Boy walked out of the common room. Then he turned into a fly, and followed Raven. He followed Raven to an apartment. Raven knock on the door. A women that Beast Boy asumed was Raven's mother opened the door. Raven walked in. Beast Boy followed and listened on the wall. Raven's mother told her everything about the prophecy, Raven being a half demon, and who her father was. Raven had nothing to say. She just wanted to be alone. She got up and walked out. Beast Boy followed her out and he was trying to go faster than her back to tower. They both heard an screaming behind them. Turning around they saw that it was Terra and Slade. Raven flew over to them, and Beast Boy flew into the alley and morphed back to normal.

"What are you doing here Terra?" Raven asked as she levitated infront of Terra.

"The question is where are you friends." Terra gave off a smirk.

"Not here." Raven launched a mail box at Terra.

"That's too bad for you." Slade said. Terra blocked the mail box with a rock. Terra and Slade charged at Raven. Terra brought two bolders up from the ground to smash Raven in the middle of them. Raven flew out just in time. She looked back at the boulders. Slade came down to kick Raven. She looked at him just before he was about to touch her face with his foot when Beast Boy in the form of a falcon knocked him out of the way. Beast Boy landed and turned back to normal a few feet away from Slade. Terra lifted both of the bolders from a second ago. One came down on Beast Boy and the other came down on Raven. Beast Boy turned into a raven and flew out from under it just it was going to hit him. Raven flew out from under the one that was coming towards her too. They landed next to each other.

"Where are the others?" Beast Boy asked Raven as they jumped out the way from an attack from Terra. They landed on their stomachs next to each other.

"I don't know. They should have been here by now." Raven and Beast Boy rolled in oppisite directions dodging Slades punch onto the ground.

"Maybe they don't know about this." Beast Boy transformed into a tiger and jumped at Terra.

"Yeah right." Raven said sarcastically. She used a stop sign to hit Slade upside the head four times before he grabbed it and stabed her in the left arm, knocking her over on to the ground. Raven screamed in pain. Beast Boy looked towards Raven.

"Raven!" Beast Boy ran over to her. He pulled the stop sign out of her arm. She screamed louder than before. Terra brought a sharp piece of rock and forced it into Beast Boy shoulder. Then brought it out and forced it back into the back of his stomach. Slade come up behind Beast Boy, he grabbed him by the back of the neck then he threw him into the building on the other side of the street. He hit the building so hard that some of the walls fell onto him as he fell to the ground.

"Beast Boy!" Raven attemted to stand up, but Slade grabbed her by throught and slamed her back into the ground. "What do you want?" She asked barley concious.

"Leave the Titans or there will be more pain!" Slade threatened still holding her throught.

"No." Raven coughed from the lack of oxygen. Slade lifted her up and choked her for a second then he slamed her into the ground, sending her into unconciousness.

"Let's go Terra." Slade said as he walked into an alley. Terra followed. Beast Boy regained conciousness. He felt the rocks on top of him. He slowly moved the rocks off of him. Once the rocks were gone enough, he saw Raven unconcious, and hit into the ground at least an inch.

"Raven!" Beast Boy push the remaining rocks off of him, and ran over to Raven. Even though he felt light headed he put her arm over his neck. He slid his arms under her neck and her knees. He didn't have the strength to morph into anything. He began to limp back to the tower carrying Raven

(AN: This is during the fight.)

Robin and Cyborg were playing video games. Starfire was sitting on the couch cheering for Robin. All of a sudden she stoped. "I wonder were our friends are at?" Starfire said curiously.

"I don't know." Robin's eyes didn't leave the TV.

"They have not been out here for nearly an hour." Starfire left the common room in search of Raven and Beast Boy. She first went to Beast Boys room. When there was no answer to her knocks she slowly opened the door to his room. There was no one inside. Starfire checked Ravens room and found no one. After checking everywhere that she could think of, she came back into the common room of the Titans tower. "Robin, I cannot locate our friends Raven and Beast Boy."

"Did you check the weight room?" Robin asked.

"Yes I have checked their rooms, the weight room, and the obsicale corse." Starfire said.

Beast Boy limped into the hospital wing, still carrying Raven. He laid Raven down onto one of the beds. He was tempted to lay down him self, but instead he began limping to the common room.

"Ummm . . ." Cyborg paused the game, and looked at his scanner on his arm. "It say's they're in the tower."

Beast Boy opened the door and limped in. Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire ran over to him. He fell onto his knees a few seconds before they got to him. "Where's Raven?" Robin asked as he and Cyborg helped him up.

"I put her in the hospital wing." Beast Boy said as they took him to the hospital wing. They laid him down on the other bed. He had also gone unconcious.


	5. Recovery

Chapter 5

Recovery

Beast Boy woke up. His injuries weren't as bad as Raven's, and he woke up before her. His shoulder and stomach were bandged. He noticed that his headed was bandged too. '_I must have cut my head while I was under the rocks._' Beast Boy looked over at Raven. She had bandges going down both of her arms, around her stomach and chest (AN: Her leotard is still on. She was cut in the back when Slade hit her to the ground), there was a thick deep red ring around her neck, and bruises on the back of her neck. Beast Boy stared at Raven. '_She's so beautiful._' Raven slowly opened her eyes. She glanced over at Beast Boy and saw him staring at her. Raven blushed and turned away. Beast Boy stoped staring when he saw her blush. "Ummm ..." Beast Boy began, "Your awake."

"Yeah." Raven didn't feel like talking.

"Are you okay?" Beast Boy asked with concern.

"Yeah." Raven lied.

"That's good." Beast Boy paused, "I ... was worried." Beast Boy was embarassed. He blushed very slightly.

"Are you okay?" Raven didn't realize that she was worried about him too.

"I've been better." Beast boy was trying to think of a joke, but realized that it was the wrong time for one.

"Me too, but I still feel fine . . . What happened?" Raven had forgotten most of what happened.(AN: Not what her mom had said.)

"What's the last thing you remember?" Beast Boy asked.

"I was coming out of my mothers house then I saw you become piled under rocks. I remember everything before and after that. There's just this huge gap inbetween." Raven explained.

"Your memory should return in a few days." Cyborg entered the room followed by Robin and Starfire.

"Friends! You have awaken!" Starfire claped with joy. "This is most glorious. Would you like me to prepare a meal for you in celebration of you awakening?"

"I don't want anything." Raven sat up.

"Me niether." Beast Boy sat up too. Cyborg walked over to the computer.

"Now, what happened?" Robin said as he sat on a chair inbetween the two beds. Beast Boy and Raven told Robin what happened. Raven didn't tell him about Slade's threat though. "Do you know what he wanted." his voice began to fill with hatred.

"No." Raven lied. She thinking about what to do.

"Then we'll leave to let you guys rest." Robin walked out.

"Y'all better get better so we can kick Slade's ass." Cyborg and Starfire walked out. Raven and Beast Boy sat in silence for a few moments.

"How come you were the only one to show up?" Raven looked over at Beast Boy.

"Ummm . . . I was at a video game store." Beast Boy hoped that Raven believed him.

"oh. It's a good thing that you where there." Raven forced a smile.

Beast Boy saw through the smile. "Ummm ... Do you believe me?"

"Of course." Raven said. "Why do you ask?"

"Well your smile. It didn't look real." Beast Boy looked at her to see her reaction.

"Uhh." Raven didn't know that he was looking at her, "I believe you."

"Good. You said you went to you mom's apartment. Why did you go there?" Beast Boy want her to open up to him even though he already knew. He had a pretty good idea of what he should say.

"I just wanted to . . . say hi." Raven was trying to keep a straight face.

"It took that long just to say hi?" Beast Boy had a look of disbeilf on his face.

"Yeah." Raven voice was defending her.

"Whoa." Beast Boy was shocked. He had never seen Raven this emotional. (AN: They've only known each other for 4 months) "No need to get defensive. I was just saying that It took you a long time just to say hi to you mom."

"What are you implying?" Raven raised an eye brow.

"That you didn't go see your mom." Beast Boy pointed his finger at her.

"Of course I did." Raven was starting to get pissed off.

"Prove it." Prove it he waved his finger at her.

"It's none of your business." Raven looked away.

"I knew it! If you didn't go to mom's house then where did you go?" Beast Boy was waving his finger like crazy.

"I went to my mothers house and it's none of your business what we talked about!" Raven was pissed off.

"Well I wanted to know if you said anything about me." Beast Boy was trying to calm her down because knew that he didn't even come up in the conversation.

Raven's face went blank. She was totally surprised, and couldn't speak. "umm What is it to you if I did or not?" She finally spoke.

"Well I asumed that you told her that you joined the Titans, and I was wondering if you had mentioned me." Beast Boy smiled.

"I didn't even mention The Titans." Raven felt kind of bad.

"Oh." Beast Boys frowned. '_At least she isn't lying._'


	6. Good Bye Kiss?

**MLBLUE: She is going to join I already wrote in where she's does. It'll bea couple of chapters from now. **

**_I am almost finished writing chapter 11. So I'll put one chapter up either every day or every other day._**

_Arella had never traveled to Azarath when she was pregent with Raven. Instead she decieded to stay in Jump city and try to hide the maddness that she knew her child would bestow upon the world from her child. Raven grew up with her powers always being an outcast from everyone. She still had her powers and that's why she had to keep her emotions in check to keep control of her powers. But she knews nothing of Trigon, Azarath, or being a half demon. Well except for what she knew as legends from ancient books that her mother had given to her. She had heard of the Teen Titans and had once seen them fight a battle, but had never thought of joining them because she knew that they would be like everyone else and think she was creepy. When she was younger she had always sercertly thought that Beast Boy was cute._

_Raven's 20 and 5'11" and in college. She's still and outcast. Beast Boy's 18 and 6'1"still a member of the Titans. Starfire is 19 and 5'11"also a member of the Titans. Robin is 20 and 6'0", and Cyborg is 22 and still 6'0". The Team isn't called The Teen Titans anymore It's just The Titans._

Chapter 6

A Kiss Good Bye?

It was only one week after Slade and Terra attacked. Beast Boy and Raven were fully healed because of Raven's power to heal. Today was the first day that they had been allowed out of the hospital wing in a week. They returned to they're normal lives.

Raven came through the door to the roof. She saw Beast Boy sitting on the edge of the tower. She walked over to him, and sat down next to him. They sat there and didn't say a word. They were both watching the sun rise. Raven expected Beast Boy to say something about her being late to watch the sun rise. Once it was over he just walked inside as if she wasn't even there. '_Maybe you wanted him to say something._' "No I didn't." Raven hated it when her inner self spoke about her feeling because it was always right, but she still fought with it often. Raven walked down the hall way towards her room she wasn't in the mood for any tea. As she walked by Beast Boy's room he heard he talking. "Why would I care what he says or even thinks anyway?" '_Because you know that you care deeply for him._' Raven walked into her room and Beast Boy couldn't here her talking into her room. But, what he had heard stuck in his head. Until the alarm went off. Everyone ran out into the common room of the tower.

Robin was the last to enter the room. "What does the report say?"

"There is no report." Cyborg pressed play. The screen remained black, but there was a voice.

"Hello Titans since you don't know you I am. I'll tell you. I'm Ultimate. I believe that you should come over here to meet me. I have some ... presents for you. If you wouldn't like to accept these gifts I'm sure that these children will be more than happy to accept them in your place." The recording ended

"Cyborg can you track that message?" Robin asked him.

"Don't need to he sent directions." Cyborg held up a fax.

"Then let's get going." Robin started to walk away.

They walked into an old abandoned factory. A sharp metal cone came flying up behind Robin. It almost stabed him through the heart, but Robin did a back flip. He landed behind it. The Titans turned around. They saw a man in all black armor. If it wasn't for the small amount of light they would have never seen him. Raven was the only one to notice the symbol on his forhead. It was the Mark of Scath. (AN: The symbol on Slade's forhead in birthmark) "Titans Go!" Robin jump and took out his bo staff to hit Ultimate. As Robin was swing his bo staff Ultimate disappeared then reappeared behind Robin. Ultimate smirked and punched Robin in the back straight up into the air. - Starfire threw ten starbolts at Ultimate. He dodged all of them. There was to much smoke from the explosions for her to see. Ultimate came through the smoke and punched Starfire down to the ground. Beast Boy flew over Ultimate and morphed into a gorilla. He smashed Ultimate. Ultimate lifted up Beast Boy and threw him against the wall. Beast Boy fell to the ground and morphed back into his human form.

"ow." Beast Boy groaned. Raven went to help him. Cyborg shot his sonic cannon at Ultimate. He fliped over over Cyborg. Before Cyborg had a chance to turn around, Ultimate pointed his finger and a sharp cone flew off his finger. The cone stabbed him in the stomach and pinned him to a wall. Robin Came down and tried to kick Ultimate. He grabed Robin's foot as it came down.

"I really don't have time for this." Ultimate threw Robin across the room. Raven then threw Ultimate across the room then up to the ceiling and back down onto the ground. Beast Boy was a little shocked. Starfire Shot shot beams out of her eyes. Ultimate bacame pissed off. A giant piece of the ceiling came down and smashed Starfire. Beast Boy ran forward to help Raven. they were the only ones left to stop Ultimate. He morphed into a wolf. "I'm so scared of a wolf." Ultimate said sarcastically. Another section of the ceiling came down, but this time on Beast Boy. The rock became surrounded by a black aura. It flew over to Ultimate. Unfortunatly he dodged it. He began only attacking Beast Boy. He used this to desract Raven from the giant boulder he was forming. Once the boulder was shaped, Ultimate knocked Raven over onto her back. The boulder came down. Raven closed her eyes and prepared for pain.When nothing happened she opened her eyes. Beast Boy was holding up the boulder barely. He was barely kneeling on one knee, and was practically sitting on her.

"Go!" Beast Boy could barely talk.

"I'm not leaving you!" Raven said with more concern than she had intended. Beast Boy was becoming more exausted. He bent over farther. His and Raven's lips were almost touching. Raven felt her powers sliping from her for the first time in ten years. She was focusing on lift up the boulder, but she couldn't.

"You have to go now!" Beast Boy was breathing hard. "I'd die much happier knowing that you're okay!"

"No! I said I'm not leaving you!" Raven hardly even had a grip on her powers anymore.

"Please. It's my dying wish."

"Your not going to die." She was now physically pushing up the rock.

Beast Boy leaned his head down next to her ear. "I'm begging you." He wishpered. He lifted his head back up and kissed her on the lips. "A kiss good bye."

* * *

**Dun dun dun! I know what happens and you don't! I'll put the next one up in a day or so.**


	7. A New Feeling

**Thank you all for the reviews. I'm still on chapter 11, but I'll probably finish it soon. This is a sweet chapter.**

_Arella had never traveled to Azarath when she was pregent with Raven. Instead she decieded to stay in Jump city and try to hide the maddness that she knew her child would bestow upon the world from her child. Raven grew up with her powers always being an outcast from everyone. She still had her powers and that's why she had to keep her emotions in check to keep control of her powers. But she knews nothing of Trigon, Azarath, or being a half demon. Well except for what she knew as legends from ancient books that her mother had given to her. She had heard of the Teen Titans and had once seen them fight a battle, but had never thought of joining them because she knew that they would be like everyone else and think she was creepy. When she was younger she had always sercertly thought that Beast Boy was cute._

_Raven's 20 and 5'11" and in college. She's still and outcast. Beast Boy's 18 and 6'1"still a member of the Titans. Starfire is 19 and 5'11"also a member of the Titans. Robin is 20 and 6'0", and Cyborg is 22 and still 6'0". The Team isn't called The Teen Titans anymore It's just The Titans._

Chapter 7

A New Feeling

"NO!" '_Not good bye._' Raven lost all control of her powers. At first the boulder got heavier. Then it totally lifted up off of Beast Boy and into Ultimate. He was hit out of the building and down the street. Beast Boy kissed Raven on the cheek, and slowly got up. Raven tried to ingnore it, but it was hard. She was trying to bring her powers back under control. All of the other Titans were knocked out. After a few deep breaths Raven got up. Beast Boy was trying to pull out the cone from Cyborg's stomach. Raven walked over to him, and helped him. She was afraid to use her powers until she had a chance to meditate.

"I'm sorry." Beast Boy frowned as they pulled out the cone.

"For what?" They pushed Cyborg over by Robin.

"For kissing you. I really shouldn't have." They uncovered Starfire.

" . . . Why?" They took her over to Robin and Cyborg.

"What do mean why? I kissed you!" Beast Boy forgot about Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire.

"I know." Raven also forgot about the others.

"Well aren't you going to kill me?"

"No."

"Is something wrong? Your never this not . . . angery."

"I feel fine, but I really need to meditate. I kind of lost control back there."

"Ok." Beast Boy turned into a terodactal. Raven loaded Robin, Cyborg , and Starfire onto Beast Boy.

They were flying home and Beast Boy looked at Raven, who was flying beside him, he noticed that she looked stressed out. He flew below her and came up so that she was resting on his back. For a breif moment she felt secure and at rest. This was a totally new feeling for her and she loved it. She laid down on him and just felt his warmth. '_I can't love him._'

'**_But you do._**'

'_No it's impossple._'

'**_Nothing's impossible._**'

'_Me loving Beast Boy is._'

'**_What if he feels the same way?_**'

'_He doesn't_'

'**_What if he told you that he did?_**'

'_He would never do that, and if he did he would be lying because no one can say they love me and mean it._'

'**_You know that's not true._**'

'_It's always been true._'

'**_And if this time it's true, and you push him away . . . ?_**'

Raven ignored her inner self. She didn't want to think about that.

**Chapter 8 - Midnight Love: Think about the title it's pretty self explanitory.**


	8. Midnight Love

_Arella had never traveled to Azarath when she was pregent with Raven. Instead she decieded to stay in Jump city and try to hide the maddness that she knew her child would bestow upon the world from her child. Raven grew up with her powers always being an outcast from everyone. She still had her powers and that's why she had to keep her emotions in check to keep control of her powers. But she knews nothing of Trigon, Azarath, or being a half demon. Well except for what she knew as legends from ancient books that her mother had given to her. She had heard of the Teen Titans and had once seen them fight a battle, but had never thought of joining them because she knew that they would be like everyone else and think she was creepy. When she was younger she had always sercertly thought that Beast Boy was cute._

_Raven's 20 and 5'11" and in college. She's still and outcast. Beast Boy's 18 and 6'1"still a member of the Titans. Starfire is 19 and 5'11"also a member of the Titans. Robin is 20 and 6'0", and Cyborg is 22 and still 6'0". The Team isn't called The Teen Titans anymore It's just The Titans._

Chapter 8

Midnight Love

It was noon at the tower. Robin was still out cold. Cyborg was trying to tell Starfire and Beast Boy how to rewire his curcits so that he could move again. Raven was in her room, meditating. Even though she was meditating, she and her inner self were having a huge fight about Raven's feelings for Beast Boy. After she became tired of doing nothing, but fight with her inner self, she walked out to the of her room. Starfire attached to blue wires together and sparks litterally flew like crazy. Beast Boy and Starfire jumped behind the couch. Once the sparks ended, Beast Boy and Starfire slowly came out from behind the couch. "It's okay guys I think it's stoped." Cyborg smile hoping no more sparks would fly. Beast Boy and Starfire walked up to Cyborg. "Ok. Now, connect the blue wire with the other blue wire."

"Dude! There's four blue wires." Beast Boy held up four wires.

"Connect the ones on opisite sides." Cyborg was trying to make it simple for them.

"There's three on one side." Beast Boy said.

"The top one." He made sure that his voice was confident.Beast Boy carefully attached the two wires. Just before the wires touched Beast Boy closed his eye, and tensed up. Beast boy and Starfire let out a sigh of relief when no sparks flew. Raven entered the room silently. "Hey Raven. I can move my arms!"

"That's great." Raven really didn't care at all.

"BB, Star, I can take it from here." Cyborg began to repair himself. Starfire walked over to Robin. Beast Boy walked over to Raven.

"Raven. Why didn't you help us?" He didn't want to talk to her about that. He wanted to talk to her about something else, but with them being the only ones talking anymore.

"I needed to meditate." Raven sensed that he wanted to talk about something else.

"Oh" The room fell silent.

Robin awoke an hour later. That night Raven had the worst vision ever.

She had begun to get a little used to seeing the city in ruines. Raven always tried to avoid seeing the statues of the Titans. This time the city was fine it looked like a normal day. All of a sudden she heard screams from behind her. Turning around she saw her father turning people into stone. The rest of the Titans came up to Trigon. Before robin could say his usual cheesy lines. Trigon turned them into to stone. "NO!" Raven ran up to Beast Boy, and began to sob.

"Your care is pointless, and you know that." Raven looked up to Trigon looking down at her. "You know that you brought this here, and that you knew about this. Yet, you still resisted." Raven was tossing and turning more than she had ever done before. As soon as her vision had started Beast Boy had been awake. He was becoming worried, her nightmares were never this bad. As it became worse he slowly got out of bed. Then he heard a crash that was only loud enough for him to hear. Instantly he ran out of his room and into hers without even knocking.

"Raven, are you ok?" Beast Boy noticed that Raven was on the floor, but she was still asleep. He ran over to her and picked her up and put her back onto her bad. She looked like she was in pain. "Raven? Come on wake up Raven. It's only a dream. It's not real. No matter what it is you can talk to me about it just wake up. Please Raven. I hate seeing you like this. You look like your in pain. I can't even stand the thought of you being in pain." Beast Boy lightly shook her. He looked at her face. It was covered in sweat. "Please wake up. I'm begging you . . . I love you." A tear came to his eye. Raven jolted up gasping for air. "Raven!" Without thinking Beast Boy hugged her.

"Umm . . ." Beast Boy pulled away.

"Why are you in my room?" Raven ignored his hug.

" I was worried. Your nightmares got a lot worse than usual." Beast Boy put his hand on Raven's, and expected her to pull her hand away.

"You hear me every night?" Raven didn't move her hand.

"Yeah." Beast Boy was a little surprised when she didn't move. "What do you dream about?"

Raven turned away. "Nothing."

"Come on. I know it's not nothing. Just talk to me." Beast Boy turned her head back towards him. She was crying. Beast Boy pulled her into a comforting hug. Raven cried into his shoulder.

"They're not dreams ... They're visions."

"Of what?" Beast Boy rubbed her back.

"Of what's going to happen to the city . . . to you." Raven tears started to go faster.

"It's ok Raven."

"No it's not." Raven pulled away from Beast Boy, "It's my fault."

"What is?" Beast Boy looked her in the eye showing her that he really did care.

"Ultimate. He attacked because of me. You almost died because of me." Raven looked down.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that your safe, and I'll never let anyone hurt you." He lifted up her head then kissed her. Raven kissed him back. He put one arm around her waist and put his other hand into her hair. She wrapped both of her arms around his neck. Their kissing became more passionate. They slowly layed down onto Raven's bed. Beast Boy was on top of her.

* * *

Raven slowly opened her eyes. She looked at the clock then Beast Boy. It was almost six. Knowing that he would wake up soon to watch the sun rise, she cuddled up to Beast Boy. He woke up and looked down at Raven, and she looked up at him. For a few seconds all they did was stare into each others eyes, blushing.

**Next Chapter: Titan Missing**


	9. Titan Missing

_Arella had never traveled to Azarath when she was pregent with Raven. Instead she decieded to stay in Jump city and try to hide the maddness that she knew her child would bestow upon the world from her child. Raven grew up with her powers always being an outcast from everyone. She still had her powers and that's why she had to keep her emotions in check to keep control of her powers. But she knews nothing of Trigon, Azarath, or being a half demon. Well except for what she knew as legends from ancient books that her mother had given to her. She had heard of the Teen Titans and had once seen them fight a battle, but had never thought of joining them because she knew that they would be like everyone else and think she was creepy. When she was younger she had always sercertly thought that Beast Boy was cute._

_Raven's 20 and 5'11" and in college. She's still and outcast. Beast Boy's 18 and 6'1"still a member of the Titans. Starfire is 19 and 5'11"also a member of the Titans. Robin is 20 and 6'0", and Cyborg is 22 and still 6'0". The Team isn't called The Teen Titans anymore It's just The Titans._

Chapter 9

Titan Gone Missing

That morning after the sun rose Beast Boy couldn't bring himself to fall back to sleep. He kept thinking. '_Did she hear what I said? If she hadn't would that of happened? Or was it just because she was vunerable? If she was then she'll then think I'm a jerk, and will regret it. I don't want her to regret it. I don't, but I'm starting to. This is all wrong._' He walked out of his room. Raven and him were the only ones up. Raven looked at him.

"Why are you up this early?" Raven asked pouring some tea. She was also trying to figure out why what happened, happened. '_Do I acctually care about him?_

_**'Yes you do.'**_

"I couldn't sleep." Beast Boy got some cearal from the cuboard and Raven began to sip her tea.

_'No, I probably was just used . . . again.'_

_**'No you weren't'**_

"Why not?" Raven sat down on the couch.

_'And how would you know?'_

_**'Because I'm your outside observer.'**_

"I was thinking." Beast Boy poured his cearal into a bowl.

_'So...'_

_**'So, that means I understand more than you.'**_

"About what?" Raven turned to Beast Boy.

_'How your in my head?'_

_**'It's complicated. You wouldn't understand.'**_

"Last night." Beast Boy poured the milk into his bowl.

_'Try me.'_

_**'Ok. An outside observer see's everything that both parties do, but both parties are influenced by their past, fear, and doubt. While the outside observer remains impartial. (AN: If you don't what it means get a dictionary.) There for the outside observer makes opinions formed observations, and not one or both of the parties past, fear, or doubt. I'm outside observer that observes through your eyes and ears.**_

"What about it?" Raven took another sip of tea. She was trying to stay calm.

_'Then how are you an **outside** observer?'_

_**'I remain impartial.'**_

Before Beast Boy had a chance to answer Robin and Starfire entered the room. "Hey guys. Beast Boy your up early." Robin said a little shocked.

"Well, I couldn't sleep." Beast Boy smiled. He sat down at the table and ate his cearal. Cyborg came into the common room.

"Hey y'all!" Cyborg started making bacon. He expected Beast Boy to say something, but he didn't he just went on with eating his cearal. Cyborg looked over at Beast Boy. "Are you okay man?"

"Yeah. Why ya ask?" Beast Boy looked at Cyborg confused.

"Well, I'm making bacon, and you haven't said anything about it." Cyborg held the pan of bacon in Beast Boy's face.

"Please don't put that in my face. What could I say?" Beast boy said rather calmly for him. Raven became interested.

"You usually say that we're not having meat for breakfast."

"So? I just end up making myself tofu and you make meat anyway. Besides I really don't feel like eating any tofu today." This comment badly shocked all of the Titans except for Beast Boy and Raven.

"Y...y...you not wanting ...tofu." Cyborgs eyes took up 90 of his face. As did Starfire's and Robin's

"Yeah." Beast Boy continued eating not caring what they thought.

"Is friend Beast Boy feeling alright?" Starfire asked Robin.

"I'm fine Star. I just don't feel like tofu today." Beast Boy finished his cearal, and put the bowl in the sink. After rinsing out the bowl he sat down on the couch and watched TV. Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin just stared at him for a moment. Even Raven was a little shocked at what Beast Boy had done. There was a nerve racking silence for nearly a half hour that was broken by the alarm. They came the street that the report had come from.Slade was destorying a street. Terra was hidden in the alley.

"Slade! What are you doing and where's Terra?" Robin glared at Slade.

"Yes all very good questions, but ones you might never know the answer." Slade kicked Raven away from the others. Before any of them to react Terra enclosed them in box of rock. It didn't take them long to break out of it, but when they did Slade and Terra were gone. So was Raven.

"Where is she?" Beast Boy asked in a sad voice.

Raven blury vision slowly returned to normal. "Where am I?" She asked her self.

"That's not important at this time." Slade came out of the shadows. "What's important is that you are also my aprentice now."

"NO!" Raven tried to move, but couldn't.

"You see you have no choice. I implanted a chip itno the back of your neck. That allows me to press one button and have total control and press another to give you back control. I really prefer not to take over your body so just obey my comands. First I will release you, and you will go back to the Titans tower."

"What if I tell Cyborg and he removes the chip?"

"If you tell anyone I'll press this button that will kill Beast Boy in ten minutes, and you would know that I have the power to stop him by pressing a different button. So I can control you and if you tell anyone Beast Boy will die in unimaginable pain. Are we clear?" Raven nodded. "Good then return to the tower and wait for further instructions. Raven could move again. Ran out of where ever she was and then flew to the tower. Once there she went straight to her room she didn't even check to she if they were looking for her.

Cyborg heard a beep come from his arm. He looked at it, and called the other Titans. "He signal has been unjammed. She's heading back to the tower." Everyone headed back to the tower. Beast Boy was first to get there. He went straight to her room, and knocked on the door.

"Raven! Are you in there?" Beast Boy was still worried about her.

Raven opened the door enough for him to go in. Beast boy hugged her. He was so happy that she was alive. "What do you want?" Raven seemed upset and angery.

"I was worried." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah right." Raven said in disbelief.

Beast Boy pulled away. His hands were still on her arms though. "What's wrong?" He asked in a very concerned voice.

"Nothing." She pulled totally away from him.

"I don't believe you." Beast Boy stared straight into her eyes, but she was looking at the ground.

"That's just too bad."

"Raven, let you let me in last night. Let me in again."

"NO! The last time I let you in you took advantage of me and used me!"

"I did?" Beast Boy was saying in shock. _'I guess she really doesn't care about me.'_

"Duh! What do you think that I acctually believe that you care about me?"

"What? You care about me?"

"I love you, and I know you'll never return my feelings! I know you used me, and took advantage of my trust! Just like every other guy in my life, but this time was different! This time I'm in love and I never gone that far! And, I knew!" Raven was more screaming at her self than at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy pulled her into a hug, and he wouldn't let her go no matter how hard she tried. "Let me go." Raven said struggling to break free.

"No." He said softly.


	10. Betrayal

_Arella had never traveled to Azarath when she was pregent with Raven. Instead she decieded to stay in Jump city and try to hide the maddness that she knew her child would bestow upon the world from her child. Raven grew up with her powers always being an outcast from everyone. She still had her powers and that's why she had to keep her emotions in check to keep control of her powers. But she knews nothing of Trigon, Azarath, or being a half demon. Well except for what she knew as legends from ancient books that her mother had given to her. She had heard of the Teen Titans and had once seen them fight a battle, but had never thought of joining them because she knew that they would be like everyone else and think she was creepy. When she was younger she had always sercertly thought that Beast Boy was cute._

_Raven's 20 and 5'11" and in college. She's still and outcast. Beast Boy's 18 and 6'1"still a member of the Titans. Starfire is 19 and 5'11"also a member of the Titans. Robin is 20 and 6'0", and Cyborg is 22 and still 6'0". The Team isn't called The Teen Titans anymore It's just The Titans._

Chapter 10

Betrayal

"Why not?" Raven was pulling away harder now.

"I love you too." Beast Boy didn't allow Raven to respond because he kissed her. She breifly stoped struggling, but knowing that's what he wanted, and that he would do what he did last night. Before Raven had a chance to begin struggling again he totally pulled away. Then walked to his room. Raven just stood there totally shocked.

"Wasn't he going to make a move?" Raven shut her door and laid down. That night Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg had come to check on her making sure that she was ok. _'I don't know what to do and it feels weird coming to you, but I really need to talk to someone . . . After all you are my outside observer.'_

_**'It's pretty clear what you have to do.'**_

_'Not to me.'_

_**'Join Slade.'**_

_'NO! I CAN'T BETRAY THEM!'_

_**'That's all you can do.'**_

_'No! There must be another way!'_

_**'I'm sorry, but I don't see any other options at the moment . . . He meant it'**_

_'What? . . . What did who mean? . . . Please answer me!'_

But there was no answer.

"Raven. Tomarrow Terra and I will attack the city. During the battle you will catch the Titans off gaurd and attack them." She heard from her right ear.

"No." She said calmly.

" I can force you remember, and I'll hurt _him _the most."

"Fine." Protest showed in her voice.

It was near 8:00 pm and still Slade never attacked. Wishfully thinking she thought that maybe he wouldn't attack. She was just about to fall into a peacful sleep, when the alarm went off. "Slade." She left her room. At street that Slade and Terra were attacking, Raven was very depressed and it was noticable. Beast Boy thought it was his fault.

"Why hello Titans. I believe that there is no need for introductions."

"You got that right." Robin had his arms crossed. "Titans Go!" Robin jumped at Slade with his bo staff.

"Now." Raven heard from. It Terra's voice. Raven didn't move as the Titans fought Terra and Slade. Raven slowly moved on her own. She didn't want to this, but she had to. A black aura surrounded Robin and he was thrown into a building. The other Titans looked at Raven with astonishment. She repeated this attack with Starfire and Cyborg, but she couldn't attack Beast Boy. She just levitated over to Slade and Terra looking at her feet. Slade put his hand on her shoulder.

"Well done Raven." Slades voice was more sinister than ever before. Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy looked at Raven. They couldn't believe what had happened when Terra joined she attacked within the first week to avoid getting to close to them, so why did Raven wait so long to betray them. Was it so that they wouldn't hurt her? None of them knew. Confusion overpowered them from logically. Terra, Slade, and Raven dissapeared into the shadows.

Later at the tower, Beast Boy was in his room, Everyone else was in the living room thrying to shake of the feeling of seeing yet another new teammate join Slade. Beast Boy was sitting on his bottom bunk with his forhead resting on the palm of his hand. _'Why is it that as soon as I feel something more than friendship for someone they instantly become my enemy?'_

_God must hate me _

_  
He cursed me for eternity_

_  
God must hate me_

_  
Maybe you should pray for me_

_  
I'm breaking down and you can't save me  
_

_I'm stuck in hell   
_

Raven sat on the edge of her new bed in her new room. _'What can I do?'_

_**'Like I said, nothing.'**_

_'You must have something!'_

_**'I told you I don't know what you can do. Other than obey Slade or let Beast Boy die.'**_

_'He would die because of me. I would be killing him.'_

_**'It's not your fault. It's Slade's.**_

_'No. It is my fault.'_

_**'I know we feel that way, but it's not.'**_

_'Why did you say **we**?'_

_**'Because I'm an impartial part of you that makes jugments not based on feelings, but I'm still part of you so I feel everything you do.'**_

_'Oh.'_

Terra entered him room without even knocking. This iritated Raven, but she wasn't in the mood to be pissed off. "What do you want Terra?"

"I just came by to say hi. We might as well get along somewhat if we're going to work together." Terra smiled. It was clearly fake.

"Great you said hi now go away." Raven glared at Terra.

"That was rude. Oh well, Let's still be friends." Terra still had the very fake smile on her face.

"Don't give me that bull shit! We could never, and will never be friends! Even if were on the same side!"

"If we're on the same side then we have the enemies, and after all the enemy of my enemy is my friend." Terra's fake smile turned into a smirk.

"They aren't my enemies!" Raven puched Terra.

"Yes they are! I thought the same thing when I joined him, but now look at me. I want them dead as much as Slade!"

_**'Then why aren't they dead.'**_

"Then why aren't they dead!" Raven surprised her self when she repeated what her inner voice had said.

"Emotional pain. We don't just want them dead. We want them to suffer, and your the next step to that."

"How?" Raven demamded.

"Well for one the Titans are closer to you than they were to me, and Beast Boy has eternal heart break-"

"What did you do to him!"

"I did nothing you did." Terra walked to the door. "Slade told me to tell you that we're attacking and destoying the titan tower tomarrow. From there it'll be easy to send all of the Titans into self hatred. So that they will want to die as much as we want them dead." Terra walked out. Raven sat on her bed, and cried. She tought about all the times she had been betrayed. How everytime afterwards she would promise her self that if it ever worked out with anyone that she would die instead of betry them, but this was different. It was betrayal or _his _life.


	11. Return

_Arella had never traveled to Azarath when she was pregent with Raven. Instead she decieded to stay in Jump city and try to hide the maddness that she knew her child would bestow upon the world from her child. Raven grew up with her powers always being an outcast from everyone. She still had her powers and that's why she had to keep her emotions in check to keep control of her powers. But she knews nothing of Trigon, Azarath, or being a half demon. Well except for what she knew as legends from ancient books that her mother had given to her. She had heard of the Teen Titans and had once seen them fight a battle, but had never thought of joining them because she knew that they would be like everyone else and think she was creepy. When she was younger she had always sercertly thought that Beast Boy was cute._

_Raven's 20 and 5'11" and in college. She's still and outcast. Beast Boy's 18 and 6'1"still a member of the Titans. Starfire is 19 and 5'11"also a member of the Titans. Robin is 20 and 6'0", and Cyborg is 22 and still 6'0". The Team isn't called The Teen Titans anymore It's just The Titans._

Chapter 11

Return

Raven looked at the clock. It was 1 am. She had been awake lying in her bed since Terra had left. Which was at 9 pm. She finally drifted into sleep. She had a horrible dream. Beast Boy began to scream in pain. Ten minutes later he died. Raven woke up the dream she was releived that it faded away and that she could remember only one breif look of pain from Beast boy. '_Dreams fade; visions don't.' _Raven was reasuring her self.

_**'I can't believe I didn't see it sooner!' Raven was shocked by the sudden coment.**_

_'What?'_

_**'Tell Beast Boy.'**_

_'I can't do that remember.'_

_**'How would Slade know?'**_

_'The listening devce in my ear.'_

_**'Don't tell him out loud tell him telepathically.'**_

Raven got into her meditating postion."Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Her eyes glowed white, and a Black aura came out of her in the shape of a Raven.

Beast Boy was sitting on the edge of his bed. A black aura came through his window in the shape of a Raven and entered him through the back of his head. Beast Boy fell onto his bed unconious. He opened his eyes, he saw that he wasn't in his room anymore. He looked around, but there was only an empty white abyss. "I picked a nuetral lotcation. I didn't know where else for this to be." a voice came from behind him. Beast Boy turned around. He saw Raven floating a few feeti n the air.

"R ... Raven?" Beast Boy slowly walked over to her.

"I need you listen to me very carefully. First off tomarrow Slade, Terra, and I are going to attack the tower." She levitated to the ground.

" So? And your telling me this, why?"

"I want you to stop them, and help me."

"By them to you mean the titnas or Terra and Slade?"

"Terra and Slade."

"But, aren't you on their side?"

"I don't want to be. Listen I can join the Titans again, but I need your help."

"Ok. What do I have do?"

"First you have to tell the titans about the attack. Then you have to tell them this plan . . . " Raven told him the plan. Then he returned to conciousnos. Beast Boy ran out of his room and woke the others. It took them some convincing to listen to him, but they did. All of them (An: Except Beast Boy.) kept in mind that it might be a trap. Around 10 am everyone was sitting on the couch watching TV, when A giant black brid entered the coomon room. Terra, and Slade droped out from it then it transformed into Raven.

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled as he got into his battle stance and attacked Slade. Raven attacked cyborg and Beast Boy. Terra attacked Starfire. Slowly Beast Boy and Cyborg backed towards the door dodging Ravens attacks. Once they got to the door they went into a fast sprint down the hall.

"I got them." Raven told Slade and Terra as she flew through the door after Beast Boy and Cyborg. They led her straight to the hospital. Once there Cyborg began the procedure. Raven wanted it to take the least amount of time as possible. So he did it with no anythesia. Over most of the process she felt pain over her entire body becuse the chip was partially connected to her nerves. Cyborg was just about to put stitches in when Raven stoped him and put her hand on her neck. A light blue light glowed from either her hand or her neck. Either way the small wound was gone. "I'm sorry, but I still have to fight with Slade for a short time." Raven began to walk away

"What! Why?" Beast Boy grabbed her arm and stoped her.

" I need to steel the antidote from Slade."

"What antidote?" Beast Boy asked.

"The antidote to virus that he enjected into you." Raven walked out of the room and flew out into the common room. There she attacked Robin and Starfire, but out of nowhere one of her attacks hit Terra. Slade turned surprised. Raven then blasted him with a demonic aura. A peice of his ammor came off of him and flew into Ravens hand. She pressed the button to release the antidote to Beast Boy. Admitting defeat Slade and Terra broke a window and left the tower.


	12. Trigon

_**The last chapter is here!**  
_

_Arella had never traveled to Azarath when she was pregent with Raven. Instead she decieded to stay in Jump city and try to hide the maddness that she knew her child would bestow upon the world from her child. Raven grew up with her powers always being an outcast from everyone. She still had her powers and that's why she had to keep her emotions in check to keep control of her powers. But she knews nothing of Trigon, Azarath, or being a half demon. Well except for what she knew as legends from ancient books that her mother had given to her. She had heard of the Teen Titans and had once seen them fight a battle, but had never thought of joining them because she knew that they would be like everyone else and think she was creepy. When she was younger she had always sercertly thought that Beast Boy was cute._

_Raven's 20 and 5'11" and in college. She's still and outcast. Beast Boy's 18 and 6'1"still a member of the Titans. Starfire is 19 and 5'11"also a member of the Titans. Robin is 20 and 6'0", and Cyborg is 22 and still 6'0". The Team isn't called The Teen Titans anymore It's just The Titans._

Chapter 12

Trigon

Raven had expected that night to be at least a little akward, but it wasn't at all. It was like a regular night. Raven was happy that it was, but it bothered her a little bit. She was meditating on the roof, and it the sun was seting. She wasn't watching it or even noticing it. Beast Boy quietly walked onto the roof. He saw Raven meditating. Raven hadn't heard Beast Boy. He stood there for a moment and watched her meditate. Little did he know that she was almost done. Raven slowly stood. She turned around and was shocked by seeing Beast Boy staring at her."Umm . . . Beast Boy?"

It took Beast Boy a few seconds to come out of his trance like state. "Uh. What?"

"What are you doing?" Raven looked confused slightly.

"Ummm . . . Well I was . . . uhh . . . ummmm."Beast Boy didn't know what to say.

Raven understood what he was doing. "How long were you watching?"

"I don't know." Beast Boy looked down and put his hand on the back of his neck.

"Oh. Let's go down stairs. It's time for dinner." Raven walked passed him.

"Ok." Beast Boy followed. He wanted to talk about what she had said the other night. At the table where the five Titans were eating dinner, Beast Boy was deep in thought. He was just barely even eating his food. _'I guess I just have to accept it. It's accutally kind of funny. We're in love but we'll never be together because not matter what I do she'll never believe that I love her too. She'll just asume I'm taking advantage of her.'_ A storm a saddness swept over Beast Boy.

"Uhh . . . Beast Boy? Are you okay?" Cyborg asked wide eyed.

"Yeah. Why?" Beast Boy gave off a almost fake smile.

"Well, I sliped some meat onto your plate about five minutes ago, and you've been eating it ever since." Cyborg pointed to Beast Boy plate.

"Ahhh!" Beast Boy fell backwards out of his chair. "Why did you do that! You know I'm a Vegitarian!"

"It was a joke." Cyborg was giving off a nervous smile.

"Well, I'm not laughing!" Beast Boy yelled.

"I think what was funniest is that you ate the meat for five minutes." Cyborg starts to crack up.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr." Beast Boy walked out pissed off. He was already in a bad mood from what he had been thinking about.

"I think he over reacted a little bit." Cyborg said.

" I think you should apoligize." Raven said from the couch. Everyone assumed that she was ignoring what happened.

"You were paying attention? And it was just a prank." Cyborg said surprised.

"Yes, and he was clealy not paying attention so of course he was going to sit there and eat it. Look at it from his point of view." Raven didn't look up from the book she was reading.

"It was just meat." Cyborg said holding up his half eaten steak.

"What if he put to-fu into your meat." Raven said plainly.

"Don't even joke about that." Cyborg got a real serious look.

"If it's only meat then it's only to-fu." Raven glanced over at him.

" . . . Fine." Cyborg left to apoligize. He walked down the hall practicing his apoligy. Since he had never apoligized to Beast Boy he didn't know what to say. Beast Boy was in his room crying barely because he knew that Raven would always think that he used her. He was trying as hard as he could to hold back his tears. Beast Boy thought that being a guy and crying unless someone very important to died that it was bad and made him less of a man or gay. (AN: This is not how I see things at all.) Cyborg knocked on the door.

"Uhh . . . BB? Are ya in there?" Cyborg said knocking on the door again.

"Yeah." Beast Boy said trying to hide his tears.

"Can I come in?" Cyborg asked.

"No." Beast Boy said rather rudly.

"Oh. Well, I just wanted to say sorry." Cyborg said.

"Why? You never do." Beast Boy asked in dissbielf.

"Raven convinced me." Cyborg said.

"Oh." Beast Boy looked down, and Cyborg walked away. Beast Boy felt a tear fall down his face as the same thoughts entered his mind. Before Cyborg had even gotten back Raven went to check on Beast Boy. Raven passed Cyborg in the hall.

"There's no use checking on him he won't let anyone in." Cyborg said behind Raven.

"I never said I was." Raven continued walking. She waited until Cyborg was around the corner to knock on Beast Boy's door.

"What is it, Cyborg?" Beast Boy said through his door.

Raven opened the door, and walked in. "It's not Cyborg."

"I didn't say you could come in." Beast Boy hissed.

"You never said I couldn't." Raven countered.

"Get out!" Beast Boy glared.

"I just wanted to help you." Raven tried to remain calm.

"Well, I don't want your help." Beast Boy turned away from her.

"Why not?" Raven sat next to Beast Boy.

"Go away." Beast Boy moved away from Raven.

"No." Raven said calmly as she moved closer to him.

"I said go away!" Beast Boy pushed Raven. Harder than he had intended to because she fell off of his bed onto the floor. "Raven." Beast Boy kneeled at her side.

"I can't change how I feel about you, but I thought that you at least cared enough to open up to me. I guess, as always, I was wrong." Before Raven had a chance to get up the alarm went off.

In the dim light of the factory, they could barely see the outline of Slade, Ultimate, and Terra. No words were exchanged, they just charged forward. Ultimate isantly shot a cone at Cyborg. He had seen this coming so he jumped over it. In the air he brought out his sonic cannon, and came down with a punch onto Ultimate. Ultimate was pushed into the ground nearly ten feet. Cyborg smirked. Slade began sparing against Robin, and was doing better. Ultimate was enough for Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire. All of a sudden a stream of fire came off of Slade's punch and Robin was sent flying to to other side of the factory. "Robin!" Starfire said as she flew over to help Robin. Slade saw this and sent another stream, but this time at Starfire. Starfire was hit by the stream and landed next to Robin. Beast Boy morphed into a panther and pinned Slade down. Slade punched Beast Boy in the chest that was followed by fire. The fire pushed Beast Boy up into the ceiling. Raven just watched in terror; she saw on both of their forheads the mark of Scath. "What is he trying to do?" Raven asked her self.

"I think we both know what." Terra said. Raven spun around, ready to attack.

"Terra!" Raven said.

"Oh you forgot I was here didn't you. Well, I'm here. You brought me here. You also brought Slade and Ultimate here to destoy the Titans. They'll never accept you once they realize that. You betrayed them once what makes you think that they'll let you do it again. you never could fit in with them. You know that, but you still joined them. Only to cause them pain. You can't deny your destiny. Your dreams will become reality. Take a good look at them. Every moment of pain they feel is because of you. Everything bad bad in their lives happened because you came into their lives." Raven started to lose control as she was being forced into self hatred. Her demon half begun to take control of her as she attacked Terra dodged every attack. Slade and Ultimate watched this happen. Because, the other titans were already unconcious. Terra never attacked Raven. Slowly Raven's demon side took total control. Her eyes glowed pure blood red. Once this happened her attacks stoped.

Beast Boy slowly opened his eyes. "Beast Boy, you awake now?" Robin asked.

"Huh? Uh Yeah. What happened." Beast Boy said half concious.

"We do not know. No one has been down here." Starfire said.

"I think Slade captured us." Cyborg said.

"Then were's Raven?" Beast Boty asked looking around.

"We don't know. She's not here." Robin explained. The titans noticed a pair of pure blood red eyes glowing in the shadows. "Who's there?" The figure smirked and came out into the light. The figure was followed by Ultimate, Slade, and Terra.

"Raven!" Beast Boy yelled trying to move forward, but was stoped by glowing chains.

"There's no point in trying to break free." Raven said with a smirk still on her face. It was Raven talking but it wasn't her voice.

"Raven this isn't like you! I know it's not." Beast Boy said pulling against the chains.

"Shut up." Raven back handed him across the face. Behind her Ultimate, Slade, and Terra were setting up what looked like a ceramony.

"Raven what are you doing." Beast Boy asked.

"Fulfiling the prophecy." Raven walked to the center of the room where a design was drawn onto the floor.

"What! NO! YOU CAN'T!" Beast Boy pulled harder on the chains.

"You don't even know what the prophecy is." Raven smirked.

"Yes I do! I'm sorry I was spying on you and your mother, but the point is-" He was cut off by Raven smacking him again.

"Then you know what I have to do." Raven walked back to the center of the room, and sat down in her meditating postion. "Licentia barathrum tenus attero orbis terrarum!(AN: Translation: Leave the underworld to destroy the world!)" The room glowed blood red. Raven was lifted up. Her eyes went back to normal. "NO!" Raven's voice was back to normal. She arched her back and an energy explosion that centered at her sent Slade, Ultimate, Terra, Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg through the walls and out of the city. Starfire caught Cyborg before he hit the ground, and Beast Boy morphed into a bird and caught Robin. They flew to what was left of titans tower. They looked at the town. It was destroyed. Everything was practically gone. The water had turned to lava, and the saw Trigon.

Raven walked down the street. She looked at what she had done. Before her was Trigon. The rest of the Titans came up to Trigon. Before Robin could say his usual cheesy lines. Trigon turned them into to stone. "NO!" Raven ran up to Beast Boy, and began to sob.

"Your care is pointless, and you know that." Raven looked up to Trigon looking down at her. "You know that you brought this here, and that you knew about this. Yet, you still resisted."

End-

_**I never said it was going to be a happy ending.**_

_**Don't worry there's an alternate ending.**_


	13. Alternate Ending

_**Here it is the alternate ending!**  
_

_Arella had never traveled to Azarath when she was pregent with Raven. Instead she decieded to stay in Jump city and try to hide the maddness that she knew her child would bestow upon the world from her child. Raven grew up with her powers always being an outcast from everyone. She still had her powers and that's why she had to keep her emotions in check to keep control of her powers. But she knews nothing of Trigon, Azarath, or being a half demon. Well except for what she knew as legends from ancient books that her mother had given to her. She had heard of the Teen Titans and had once seen them fight a battle, but had never thought of joining them because she knew that they would be like everyone else and think she was creepy. When she was younger she had always sercertly thought that Beast Boy was cute._

_Raven's 20 and 5'11" and in college. She's still and outcast. Beast Boy's 18 and 6'1"still a member of the Titans. Starfire is 19 and 5'11"also a member of the Titans. Robin is 20 and 6'0", and Cyborg is 22 and still 6'0". The Team isn't called The Teen Titans anymore It's just The Titans._

Chapter 13

Alternate Ending

Raven had expected that night to be at least a little akward, but it wasn't at all. It was like a regular night. Raven was happy that it was, but it bothered her a little bit. She was meditating on the roof, and it the sun was seting. She wasn't watching it or even noticing it. Beast Boy quietly walked onto the roof. He saw Raven meditating. Raven hadn't heard Beast Boy. He stood there for a moment and watched her meditate. Little did he know that she was almost done. Raven slowly stood. She turned around and was shocked by seeing Beast Boy staring at her."Umm . . . Beast Boy?"

It took Beast Boy a few seconds to come out of his trance like state. "Uh. What?"

"What are you doing?" Raven looked confused slightly.

"Ummm . . . Well I was . . . uhh . . . ummmm."Beast Boy didn't know what to say.

Raven understood what he was doing. "How long were you watching?"

"I don't know." Beast Boy looked down and put his hand on the back of his neck.

"Oh. Let's go down stairs. It's time for dinner." Raven walked passed him.

"Ok." Beast Boy followed. He wanted to talk about what she had said the other night. At the table where the five Titans were eating dinner, Beast Boy was deep in thought. He was just barely even eating his food. _'I guess I just have to accept it. It's accutally kind of funny. We're in love but we'll never be together because not matter what I do she'll never believe that I love her too. She'll just asume I'm taking advantage of her.'_ A storm a saddness swept over Beast Boy.

"Uhh . . . Beast Boy? Are you okay?" Cyborg asked wide eyed.

"Yeah. Why?" Beast Boy gave off a almost fake smile.

"Well, I sliped some meat onto your plate about five minutes ago, and you've been eating it ever since." Cyborg pointed to Beast Boy plate.

"Ahhh!" Beast Boy fell backwards out of his chair. "Why did you do that! You know I'm a Vegitarian!"

"It was a joke." Cyborg was giving off a nervous smile.

"Well, I'm not laughing!" Beast Boy yelled.

"I think what was funniest is that you ate the meat for five minutes." Cyborg starts to crack up.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr." Beast Boy walked out pissed off. He was already in a bad mood from what he had been thinking about.

"I think he over reacted a little bit." Cyborg said.

" I think you should apoligize." Raven said from the couch. Everyone assumed that she was ignoring what happened.

"You were paying attention? And it was just a prank." Cyborg said surprised.

"Yes, and he was clealy not paying attention so of course he was going to sit there and eat it. Look at it from his point of view." Raven didn't look up from the book she was reading.

"It was just meat." Cyborg said holding up his half eaten steak.

"What if he put to-fu into your meat." Raven said plainly.

"Don't even joke about that." Cyborg got a real serious look.

"If it's only meat then it's only to-fu." Raven glanced over at him.

" . . . Fine." Cyborg left to apoligize. He walked down the hall practicing his apoligy. Since he had never apoligized to Beast Boy he didn't know what to say. Beast Boy was in his room crying barely because he knew that Raven would always think that he used her. He was trying as hard as he could to hold back his tears. Beast Boy thought that being a guy and crying unless someone very important to him died that it was bad and made him less of a man or gay. (AN: This is not how I see things at all.) Cyborg knocked on the door.

"Uhh . . . BB? Are ya in there?" Cyborg said knocking on the door again.

"Yeah." Beast Boy said trying to hide his tears.

"Can I come in?" Cyborg asked.

"No." Beast Boy said rather rudly.

"Oh. Well, I just wanted to say sorry." Cyborg said.

"Why? You never do." Beast Boy asked in dissbielf.

"Raven convinced me." Cyborg said.

"Oh." Beast Boy looked down, and Cyborg walked away. Beast Boy felt a tear fall down his face as the same thoughts entered his mind. Before Cyborg had even gotten back Raven went to check on Beast Boy. Raven passed Cyborg in the hall.

"There's no use checking on him he won't let anyone in." Cyborg said behind Raven.

"I never said I was." Raven continued walking. She waited until Cyborg was around the corner to knock on Beast Boy's door.

"What is it, Cyborg?" Beast Boy said through his door.

Raven opened the door, and walked in. "It's not Cyborg."

"I didn't say you could come in." Beast Boy hissed.

"You never said I couldn't." Raven countered.

"Get out!" Beast Boy glared.

"I just wanted to help you." Raven tried to remain calm.

"Well, I don't want your help." Beast Boy turned away from her.

"Why not?" Raven sat next to Beast Boy.

"Go away." Beast Boy moved away from Raven.

"No." Raven said calmly as she moved closer to him.

"I said go away!" Beast Boy pushed Raven. Harder than he had intended to because she fell off of his bed onto the floor. "Raven." Beast Boy kneeled at her side.

"I can't change how I feel about you, but I thought that you at least cared enough to open up to me. I guess, as always, I was wrong." Before Raven had a chance to get up the alarm went off.

In the dim light of the factory, they could barely see the outline of Slade, Ultimate, and Terra. No words were exchanged, they just charged forward. Ultimate isantly shot a cone at Cyborg. He had seen this coming so he jumped over it. In the air he brought out his sonic cannon, and came down with a punch onto Ultimate. Ultimate was pushed into the ground nearly ten feet. Cyborg smirked. Slade began sparing against Robin, and was doing better. Ultimate was enough for Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire. All of a sudden a stream of fire came off of Slade's punch and Robin was sent flying to to other side of the factory. "Robin!" Starfire said as she flew over to help Robin. Slade saw this and sent another stream, but this time at Starfire. Starfire was hit by the stream and landed next to Robin. Beast Boy morphed into a panther and pinned Slade down. Slade punched Beast Boy in the chest that was followed by fire. The fire pushed Beast Boy up into the ceiling. Raven just watched in terror; she saw on both of their forheads the mark of Scath. "What is he trying to do?" Raven asked her self.

"I think we both know what." Terra said. Raven spun around, ready to attack. Terra also had the mark of Scath on her forhead.

"Terra!" Raven said.

"Oh you forgot I was here didn't you. Well, I'm here. You brought me here. You also brought Slade and Ultimate here to destoy the Titans. They'll never accept you once they realize that. You betrayed them once what makes you think that they'll let you do it again. you never could fit in with them. You know that, but you still joined them. Only to cause them pain. You can't deny your destiny. Your dreams will become reality. Take a good look at them. Every moment of pain they feel is because of you. Everything bad bad in their lives happened because you came into their lives." Raven started to lose control as she was being forced into self hatred. Her demon half begun to take control of her as she attacked Terra dodged every attack. Slade and Ultimate watched this happen. Because, the other titans were already unconcious. Terra never attacked Raven. Slowly Raven's demon side took total control. Her eyes glowed pure blood red. Once this happened her attacks stoped.

Beast Boy slowly opened his eyes. "Beast Boy, you awake now?" Robin asked.

"Huh? Uh Yeah. What happened." Beast Boy said half concious.

"We do not know. No one has been down here." Starfire said.

"I think Slade captured us." Cyborg said.

"Then were's Raven?" Beast Boty asked looking around.

"We don't know. She's not here." Robin explained. The titans noticed a pair of pure blood red eyes glowing in the shadows. "Who's there?" The figure smirked and came out into the light. The figure was followed by Ultimate, Slade, and Terra.

"Raven!" Beast Boy yelled trying to move forward, but was stoped by glowing chains.

"There's no point in trying to break free." Raven said with a smirk still on her face. It was Raven talking but it wasn't her voice.

"Raven this isn't like you! I know it's not." Beast Boy said pulling against the chains.

"Shut up." Raven lifted her hand to back hand him, but half way through stoped. The titans stared at her. Slade, Terra, and Ultimate prepared to attack just in case. Raven's eyes were going back and forth between normal and pure blood red. Beast Boy realized what was happening.

"Come on Raven. You can do it. I know you can. I'm here for you. We're here for you." Beast Boy looked into her eyes. Raven's eyes stoped on normal and she lipped 'I'm sorry.' She finished back handing him. Terra, Slade, and Ultimate relaxed. Raven sent a wave of energy at Ultimate, Terra, and Slade as she turned around.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven chanted as she brought her thumbs together and faced her palms towards Slade, Ultimate, and Terra. A beam of energy exited her hands and vaporized anything in it's path. It was more powerful than anything Raven could ever, and will ever, make because she put nearly half of her life force, and every ounce of power that she had into it. All that was left of Slade was his arm and the lower half of his body, Terra only had the lower half of her body, and Ultimate had an arm and the lower half of his body. The chains stoped glowing as Raven fell unconcious. Beast Boy instantly broke the chains. He caught Raven from behind just before she hit the floor. The other titans broke free.

"We need to get her to the tower." Beast Boy looked up from Raven to Robin. Robin nodded.

Raven slowly opened her eyes. "Raven?"

"Huh?" Her vision was to blury to see.

"It's me Beast Boy." He said as he leaned over Raven.

"Beast Boy?" Raven put her hand on her head.

"Yeah." Beast Boy smiled.

"Wher... Where am I?" Raven asked as her vision became less blury.

"The hospital wing in titans tower." Beast Boy said. Raven's vision became perfect again, and she sat up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to slap you." Raven looked at him.

"It's ok. I know you had to. They wouldn't have been caught off gaurd if you hadn't." Beast Boy smile.

" . . . How long have I been unconcious?" Raven asked.

"A week."

"Not surprising."

"Why?"

"I gave up half of my life force."

"Huh?"

"I gave up half of life. As in I was litterally half dead."

"Oh." Beast Boy said. Raven slowly moved off of the bed, and tried to stand up. She fell, but Beast Boy caught her and helped her up before she did. "You shouldn't be getting up. You're still too weak."

"No I'm not. Besides I'm hungry." Beast Boy let out a joking gasp. "I know you can't believe that I'm hungry." Raven said sarcastically, and smiled. They walked to the common room. On the way Beast Boy stoped her falling a few times. They walked through the doors. All of the titans looked at them.

"Friend Raven you have awaken!" Starfire gave her a hug. Raven stoped being able to breath.

"Umm . . . Starfire." Raven choked out.

"Sorry." Starfire pulled away, and Raven fell. Beast Boy caught her as the other titans ran over to her.

"Raven are you ok?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. I'm just still a little weak." Raven said as Beast Boy helped her to the counter. Beast Boy started to make her some tea.

"You should rest." Cyborg commented.

"I'll be fine." Raven said.

"I don't think so. You need rest." Robin told her.

"Really I'll be fine." Raven said as Beast Boy brought her tea, and she began to sip it.

"Well . . . Ok, but take it easy." Robin said and Raven nodded. The others left Beast Boy and Raven sitting at the counter.

Raven was lying down on her bed playing the events that happened a week ago through her head. She didn't want to believe that she could ever change sides like that, but deep down she knewthat it was possible and that it would happen again. "I just hope that next time I can be stoped again." Raven said as layed down to go to sleep. Just then some one knocked on her door."Who ever it is, I'm not in the mood."

"Oh ok." She heard Beast Boys voice.She got up and stumbled to the door. "I'll just come back later." She opened the door.

"Umm . . . I didn't think that it was going to be you." Raven said nervously.

"Oh then can I come in? I want to talk." Beast Boy asked.

"Uh... Sure." Raven moved out of the way to let Beast Boy in. He walked in. Raven walked over to the bed and motioned for him to sit next to her. He did.

"What do you want to talk about?" Raven asked still slightly nervous, but it didn't show.

"I was wondering about what happened . . . If your not comfertable talking about it I understand. I was just ... wondering."

"My father was trying to come through to the demension." Raven said looking down.

"What does that have to do with you?" Beast Boy asked like he didn't know.

"I'm the way he get's here. I'm a . . . portal." Raven said wanting to cry her eyes out, but she resisted.

"Well at least you're free now, and you'll never have worry about this ever again." Beast Boy said smiling to reasure her.

"No I will. I'll never be free. At least not until he's dead or..." Raven didn't want to finish her sentence in fear of Beast Boy's reaction.

"Or what?" This time he really didn't know.

"Or until . . . I'm dead." Raven said allowing a few tears to fall. Beast Boy was in shock.

_'Is she saying that if she dies that they world will be safe, but I'd never let her die. Would she try to kill her self?'_ Beast Boy opened his mouth to talk, but nothing came out. "Then you'll be free when you die of old age, and nothing. I wouldn't let you die any other way."

"But he'll be back." Raven said leaning into him slightly for comfort.

"You beat him once you can beat him again you just have to find out what gave you enough strength to surprese the demon within you." Beast Boy put his arm around her and pulled her in closer.

"I . . . I think it was you." Raven said as they layed down onto her bed. Beast Boy smiled and pulled her into a hug. She returned his embrace. "Will you . . . stay with me . . . tonight?"

"Of course." Beast Boy hugged her tighter and they fell asleep in each others arms.

Alternete Ending End-

_**I like this ending just a little better.**_


End file.
